ultrafandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:PhazonAdictKraid/The Alien Baltan- From a fearful Empire to a Weak Empire
We all know that the Baltans are without a doubt Ultraman's most famous foe. Ever since I was little, I have been a big fan of this famous alien, I always loved his awesome trademark laugh, and his huge claws, and in term, I fell in love with his awesome appereance. Of course, I loved his plans for world domination, but as time passed, my love for the Baltans went low, why? Because as time passes, they became nothing but a bunch of losers. The Baltans from the original Ultraman to Ultraman 80 are evil, and powerful evil beings. His legendary air battle against the original Ultraman, and for me his most epic battle is when he fought Ultraman 80 for the first time. It all started in the Cosmos The Baltans became losers with the Ultraman Cosmos film. I expected a evil Baltan, that was going to crush the entire world, and would have a brutal fight against Ultraman Cosmos, but guess what? After the huge Alien appeared, what would normally happen? The special defense team would fight him, and try to destroy him, naturally, but that didn't happen. The team of that universe, Team EYES... they played a classical music...and Baltan, fell asleep, and siddenly the entire town was singing... what the heck? Seriously? When I saw that I was like "Is this an Ultraman film? Or some sort of Barney the dinasur film with Ultraman characters?". The film was overall horrible, the only good thng was his fight against Cosmos, where both changed forms and all, it was all awesome, the only good 6 minutes in the film. Baltan finished being a "good guy", and left Earth. In the horrible Ultraman Cosmos 2 film, the worst Ultraman film ever made, Baltan made a cameo as another good guy, blah, it was horrible. Their latest appereance, even more ridiculous than ever. Their latest appereance was in Ultraman Max. Not only the Baltans were a bunch of nice guys again, they changed into humans aswell. IN this two-part storyline in Ultraman MAx, Baltan was able to control gravity in more amazing ways then Baltan II, he even DEFEATED Ultraman Max, not even Zetton in episode 13 did that. Baltan defeated Max, and his plans for world domination were fulfilled, now naturally like previous Ultraman shows, the Wodl Defense Team, in this case, Team DASH, would look for a way to recover Max's power or something... but no, some sort of ridiculousbells, played another song...and...guess what? Baltan felt his anger washed away, and Mor. Nice Guy returned... it was horrible, I was shocked by the stupidity. Also, the "evil" Baltan transforms into a human form, and is just a13 year old teen guy, and what they do to transform into their Baltan forms, was some sort of ridiculous movement that I would've punched whoever wrote the story, and not only that, they were miniature creatures, were huans before, and I will stop because the Baltans were screwed as time passed. Conclusion Thanks to the classical, and fantastic original series, the Baltans keep being my favorite Aliens. But they fell into oblivion from Cosmos above. But y'know, I kinda wished they appeared in Ultraman Mebius, I am sure they wouldn't be a bunch of losers, because the series is part of the originals (original Ultraman to Ultraman 80), but sadly, they didn't. The Baltans are by far evil, and dangerous creatures, and transforming them into nice guys like in Ultraman Cosmos and Ultraman Max was just a wrong thing, I believe they should return to their roots: World Domination, but the Baltans have always had that special care that makes their original appereances legendary, of course this ended with Ultraman Cosmos, and was tried to be recovered in Ultraman Max, but I am not afraid to say that they failed. I hope that if they appear either in a new series (Ultraman Zero needs one, don't you think?) or films, they deserve the correct treatment, and the real reason they exist: To exterminate humanity, so that their race may escape from Planet R, and they can all live in a humanless Earth... or to patiently wait for humanity to self-destruct (as they stated before humanity was self-destructing, and they wanted to speed up the process, but failed), and then they arrive to conquer it with ease. Category:Blog posts Category:Blog posts